Shakespeare comes to Hyrule
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: William Shakespeare brings his wit and wisdom to the land of Hyrule.


Shakespeare visits Hyrule  
  
By: Shannon   
  
(I do not own the characters to these fanfics....just so you know...this is another dedication to one of my favorite writers).  
  
On the lawn of Hyrule Castle one day, a blue light had shone. Out of that light dropped a weirdly dressed guy, carrying stacks of paper and a quill pen. Link, who saw the blue light from the livingroom window, ran downstars, and marched out of Hyrule Castle to find that weirdly dressed guy sitting on his lawn in a daze.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" asked Link, helping the guy up. "I saw that blue light and I figured someone was transported here to Hyrule."  
  
"Well, my good lad," said the guy. "I was playing a friend's lute for the first time and I believe to have hit a sour note. Immediately, I was transported to this strange land of yours. What is your name, good sir?"  
  
"My name is King Link and I am King of all Hyrule," Link said, shaking the stranger's hand. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm William Shakespeare. I'm a well-known playwright and actor in England."  
  
"Pretty neat. So what's with all the paper and the quill pen?"  
  
"Well, m'Lord," said Shakespeare. "I have been trying to write a play and I just can't find any ideas."  
  
"Well, look around Hyrule. Maybe you'll find some inspiration."  
  
  
Shakespeare decided to spend the next few days in Hyrule gathering ideas for a new play. After some time, he finally wrote a play called "Romeo and Barbara" based upon the inseparable couple who always hang out in Hyrule Castle Town.   
  
"Link, I have never seen a couple so attached to each other before," said Shakespeare to Link one afternoon. "My play shall be about just one couple who spend all their time together!"  
  
"But Shakey," said Link. "Don't you think that's kinda boring?"  
  
"Not at all, M'Lord."  
  
  
Then came the opening night for "Romeo and Barbara." Hyrule Theatre was PACKED! After the play, surprisingly, people started to rave about how GOOD it was. Link couldn't believe his pointed ears! "That play is so boring, how could anyone like it?" he thought to himself after returning home from the play. Two weeks later, Shakespeare wrote another play called "Samlet," which was about a kid who was named after his father, Sam and it covered his ENTIRE life, from the day he was born to the day he died. Rather oddly, people attended the showing of this 7 and a half hour long play. They walked out of it, telling each other how wonderful the play was and everything. That night, Link managed to talk to Shakespeare about the so-called boring plays he wrote.  
  
"Shakey," said Link. "These plays you write....they're so boring! I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I'd rather be honest than hold my breath."  
  
"Well, that's quite all right, M'Lord," said Shakespeare. "I welcome any kind of criticism, both positive and negative. That's all part of being a writer."  
  
"But the people....they LOVE these plays! I mean, come on, who would really watch a play that was about one couple who spent ALL their time together with no one else? The same goes for that play which was about some guy's ENTIRE life?"  
  
"People have different tastes, M'Lord," replied Shakespeare.   
  
"I have an idea," said Link. "Write a story that has a storyline plot, not too short, not too long, and put MORE characters in it."  
  
"All right then, I shall do so! This will be my finest masterpiece, M'Lord!"  
  
  
Shakespeare then went to work for the next few weeks, writing another play called "A Midsummer Night's Nightmare." Needless to say, the play bombed at the first performance. After just 20 minutes into the play, people started to leave Hyrule Theatre by the dozens, rushing to the ticket office to DEMAND their money back. The morning after the disastrous performance, Shakespeare packed his things and told Link that he wanted to go back home to England.  
  
"I guess my plays aren't suited for this kind of audience," said Shakespeare hanging his head.  
  
"Well, I liked 'A Midsummer Night's Nightmare,'" said Link. "It was better than your two previous plays."  
  
"But everyone hated it!"  
  
"So what? Remember what you said earlier? People have different tastes. I wouldn't give up, Shakey. When you go back to England, bear in mind what you said earlier, ok?"  
  
"Oh, all right," said Shakespeare. "I'll promise to keep in touch."  
  
"Sure thing," said Link as he sent Shakespeare back to England with a toot on his ocarina.  
  
As Shakespeare dissappeared into a blue light, Link sat on his lawn in front of Hyrule Castle and thought to himself.   
  
"All's well that ends well," he said.


End file.
